


All in This Together

by colazitron



Series: Fic Advent 2014 [6]
Category: Stereo Kicks (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom decides to give this band thing a go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in This Together

Tom won't lie, he does take a moment to seriously consider his options. 

He hasn't made the decision to come back to X-Factor lightly, you know. He'd enjoyed a modicum of, well, not success as such, but. He'd booked gigs. He had written songs. Some people had even recognised him from last year's round of auditions. He knows how to make an impression on his own. It's actually looking up a bit for him. He's gigging. He can maybe make it on his own. He'd come back because the extra exposure being one of the X-Factor finalists would have brought him could have helped. 

He's not sure he wants to be one of those guys who couldn't make it on their own but have sort of a pretty face so Simon Cowell looked at them and saw dollar signs so they were put into a group. Sure, One Direction are still around and the biggest walking dollar signs the show's ever had, but Tom won't kid himself and think he'll be in the next One Direction. For one, One Direction are still around so there won't be a 'next' one any time soon. For another, there's eight of them. _Eight._

The number honestly gives him pause a little bit. It just... it seems daunting. Most of them seem to be between sixteen and eighteen, from what he recalls or from what he can tell, but if he's right then that giant manchild (Charlie? Tom thinks his name's Charlie) is only fourteen. _Fourteen_. There's a reason they raised the age limit a couple years ago and to be quite frank, Tom's not sure why they've dropped it again. Fourteen just seems far too young. What if they don't make it? Poor lad'll be devastated. And possibly worse - what if they _do_? How would they even work and gig and do anything if one of them were still mentally and _legally_ a child? 

So Tom takes a moment. He surveys the other boys and wonders if this is what should do, but in the end they all sort of turn to him, as if waiting on his verdict and he can feel coach mode kicking in. He'll have to wrangle them a lot probably, but he's good at that. He knows how to do that. And he knows Barclays. Barcs'll help with the wrangling, he's sure. He can do the physical wrangling, judging by the span of his shoulders. 

"Yeah, alright, I'm in," Tom says then and suddenly finds himself envelopped by seven cheering boys. It's not so much different from coaching the under tens, really, with the exception that these boys don't only come up to his belly. There's a pile of boys and limbs everywhere and then somebody looses their footing and clings and in a domino reaction they all go falling over and land in a heap on the stage floor, silent for a moment and then laughing. 

Yeah. Tom can do this. This is going to be fun. 


End file.
